


Overtime

by juliabsquared



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward hookup, F/M, Lingerie, Office Romance, Sexual Tension, She tries the naked under the coat thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: Persephone sighed heavily for the fifth time in a row and and glanced at the clock next to her desk. It was a quarter to seven, but she wasn’t quite ready to leave. Leaving today meant her internship was officially over, and that meant she would no longer have an excuse to see Hades multiple times a week.Persephone stays late at the office and takes advice from Eros.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 278
Collections: First Ever LO Discord Fanfic Exchange





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldielochs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/gifts).

> Fluff, smut, mild tenderotica. Not necessarily in that order.

Persephone sighed heavily for the fifth time in a row and and glanced at the clock next to her desk. It was a quarter to seven, but she wasn’t quite ready to leave. Leaving today meant her internship was officially over, and that meant she would no longer have an excuse to see Hades multiple times a week.

Maybe that was for the best. _ If he was really interested in you, he would have spoken up by now, _Persephone thought. It had been months since Hades had broken up with Minthe. Persephone had hoped that when she formally stepped down from The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, he would take that as a sign of her interest, but things had continued as usual between the two of them. He hadn’t turned down any of her baked goods or ignored her texts, but he hadn’t asked her on a date either. He was friendly towards her, but that was all.

What had started in her mind as a mild crush, meanwhile, had matured into full-blown attraction that was getting more and more difficult to suppress. Over the past month, she had found all of her concentration at work being slowly eclipsed by thoughts of Hades – his hands on her bare skin, her legs wrapped around his waist, his deep voice as he whispered in her ear. What would it be like, she wondered, to be with him? To make love to him, but also share his bed and spend lazy weekends drinking coffee and reading the newspaper together? She longed to be the one who gave him good morning kisses, and giggled with him behind closed office doors, and held his hand whenever they were out in public. 

_ Stop it! _ she told herself, yet again. _ Focus on what you came here to do._ Persephone groaned and stood up from her desk. Everyone else had already left by now, it appeared. She had finished her last task a while ago, but waited until the opportune moment to put her last-ditch plan into action. Nervously she gathered her things and made her way to the ladies’ room to change.

***

It had started over the weekend, when she was hanging out at Eros’ house. They were in the middle of watching a movie when Persephone got the urge to tell him something that had been on her mind for a while. “I’m gonna do your thing,” she blurted out, a lot louder than she’d meant to. “The coat thing.”

He looked over at her on the couch, his eyebrows raised. “Whoa, this _ is _ news. What changed your mind?”

It was a difficult question. Her mind hadn’t necessarily _ changed _ per se, but her judgment on how to handle the situation had taken a turn for the desperate. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I think maybe I’m being too subtle. I’ve been doing the little things you suggested. Complimenting him, putting my hand on his arm whenever I can. Yesterday Hecate asked me if I had any plans on Friday night and I _ know _ he overheard me when I told her I didn’t, but he made no moves to try and hang out.”

“Hmm. I think you’re right. He seems like the type to let those things fly over his head. Maybe he _ does _ need a wake-up call to see that you’re interested,” said Eros. “Does he normally text you first?”

“Yeah, all the time–”

“At night or in the morning?”

“Both, but–”

He cut her off, practically radiating excitement. “So then _ why _ haven’t you tried this yet?”

Persephone had taken to biting her nails whenever she felt nervous or uncomfortable, finding it helped relieve some of the stress so her hair wouldn’t grow six feet every time she was even mildly inconvenienced. She did this now. “I’m waiting until the last day of the internship.”

Eros grinned. “Ooh, going out with a bang. I like it.”

Persephone chewed on her ragged thumbnail. “Either that, or if this fails spectacularly then at least I never have to see him again.”

“Fail? Trust me honey, this is fail proof. You wanna tell him how you feel? You need to get his guard down first.” He nodded towards her and added, “No man’s gonna want to resist what you’ve got under there.”

She blushed a dark shade of magenta. “You won’t be saying that after he laughs in my face. Or _ worse_, acts nice about it because he feels sorry for me.”

Eros muted the TV and leaned forward. His demeanor was more serious now. “If you’re so sure it won’t work, why do it at all?”

Persephone shrugged, now picking at her cuticles. There was a reason, which she finally brought herself to say out loud. “Because, if I don’t… and then like a month or even a year from now he’s with somebody else, I won’t be able to forgive myself for not at least _ trying_.” It was a long shot, but it was all she had left.

***

Hades sat at his desk after a long workday, debating whether it was too early to go home. Most of his employees had left for the day, and he didn’t have much paperwork left to finish. But he’d be lying to himself if he claimed he wasn’t avoiding the thick, numbing silence that filled his house. Carefully he removed his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes.

Truthfully he had also stuck around for another reason. It was Persephone’s last day interning at Underworld Inc. and Hades was hoping to catch her before she left. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure. To say goodbye to her? To breathe the sweet, floral scent of her hair? Ideally Hades wanted to ask her to dinner, to see if maybe after weeks and months of flirting he could finally take her on a real date. But right now he couldn’t seem to muster the courage to leave his office.

_ Just get off your ass, go down to the library and ask her out! _a voice inside his head practically yelled at him.

_ What’s the point? _ he countered. _ She’s probably gone home for the day. Why would she still be here, at seven p.m. on a Thursday? _It wasn’t like his realm had a whole lot to offer in the way of entertainment.

Finally he dug around in his desk for a comb, which he ran through his pale silver hair a few times. He straightened his tie, stood up and made his way to the door. The second he opened it, however, he was met with a tiny pink fist raised towards him. Persephone stood in the hallway, poised to knock on his office door. 

“Oh! Hades!” She jumped a bit as if he’d spooked her.

“S-ssorry! Didn’t mean to startle you,” said Hades. 

She gave a small smile. “Sorry to bother you like this–”

“Nonsense. Actually, I was about to go and find you.”

“Oh!” Persephone’s voice noticeably jumped up an octave. “May I… come in?”

“Please.” He opened the door all the way and ushered her inside. Clearly she wasn’t planning on staying long, he realized. She was dressed to leave, her winter coat buttoned all the way up to her neck.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Persephone asked brightly.

Her voice was the loveliest music he had ever heard; he would have been perfectly content to just sit here and listen to her for hours. Hades leaned backwards against his desk, hoping it gave off the “cool and casual” vibe he was aiming for. “Um. I just wanted to, you know. See how your last day went. And tell you… good luck with exams.” _ Ugh. Lame. _

Persephone smiled at him. “Thanks.” She twisted the top button on her coat around several times. _ Dammit, Eros_, she thought. _ There is absolutely no way to work this naturally into any conversation, ever_.

“Is there… were you going to talk to me about something?”

“Yes,” she replied evenly. It was like swimming with the flower nymphs in the earliest days of spring, she realized. No amount of preparation could dull the tremendous shock of the cold water; she just had to close her eyes and jump in. _ Don’t think, just do it, _ she told herself. Persephone unbuttoned her coat and let it fall to the floor.

_ Holy fucking fates. _All Hades could do was stare, dumbstruck. Under her coat, Persephone wasn’t wearing a damn thing except for a set of black lacy underwear. A thong barely covered the irresistible jewel between her thighs while her breasts threatened to spill out of the bra that struggled to contain them. The thin garments clung to her curves, begging to be torn off.

A moment later, once he remembered how to breathe again, Hades asked, “I… Is this… am I being pranked?” He looked wildly around the room for an unseen camera. “Zeus, if you are filming me for one of those prank shows, I swear to the Fates _ I will end you!” _

She bit her lower lip and Hades groaned inwardly. He would never have thought it was possible for her to be even sexier, yet here she was. “No,” said Persephone, “it’s not a prank. I just…” She took a step closer to him, rising up on tiptoe and finally into the air until she was eye level with him. Hades looked absolutely stunned, but whether it was in a good way or a bad way Persephone had no idea. _ Only one way to find out, _ she thought, and gently placed a hand against the side of his face. She leaned forward, drifting closer and closer until he finally accepted her invitation and crashed his mouth against hers.

All at once, the dam inside her consciousness broke and every pent-up frustration from the last few months came pouring out. Persephone kissed him furiously, hungrily, as if she were starving and he was the only thing that could possibly sustain her. Her lips parted, letting him in so they could explore each other more fully.

Hades felt dizzy at the realization that the thing he had dreamed about for so long was finally happening. Her lips were even softer than he had imagined, her skin impossibility smooth under his rough hands. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then nipped gently, causing her to emit a surprised squeak that made his pants feel suddenly tighter. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer while he gripped her thick thighs and perfect round ass to keep her steady. 

“_ Hades…_” she groaned softly against his mouth. The heat gathering in her core was more intense than any she’d ever felt. Every nerve in her body felt electrified, excitement crackling across her skin like a current.

“What do you want, sweetness?” he whispered hoarsely. “Anything you want, just tell me.” It was intoxicating, finding himself at the mercy of this tiny goddess. He wanted to drown himself in her. He would gladly endure the flames of Tartarus if it meant she would never stop saying his name like that.

“I want…” Persephone worked her way up the side of his neck, planting as many kisses on him as she possibly could until she reached his ear. Her head was so clouded with lust she could barely form a sentence. “I want…” She nipped lightly at his earlobe and then growled in a voice she barely recognized as her own, “I want you to lay me across this desk and fuck me over and over until I’m _ screaming_.”

Hades felt a strong twitch of anticipation, his body ready to throw her down and do anything and everything she wanted him to. But the tiny, rational part of his brain managed to speak up for just a second, to tell him no, it was time to stop. “Wait,” he said, breathless. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull away from her and set her back down. “Wait wait wait. I don’t think we should do this right now.”

_ Shit_, Persephone thought. The blistering heat she had felt just moments ago was starting to dissipate, sending her heart dropping to the floor. “What… why? Do you not want… this?”

She stared up at him with those beautiful doe eyes, causing him to forget momentarily how to make words. _ Did _ he want this?

No. Hades wanted to lay her down on his king-sized bed and lavish her beautiful pink skin with kisses. He wanted to count exactly how many breathless moans he could elicit from her as he worshipped every inch of her body. To take her slowly, deliberately, every inch of him seeking out that perfect little spot, the one deep inside her that would bring her mind-numbing pleasure. He wanted to hold her while she came, feel her sweet release again and _ again _ until she was completely sated and she fell asleep in his arms, wrapped in silk sheets.

“I’ll just… put my coat back on,” she said meekly when he didn’t answer. She turned away, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears of embarrassment threatening to spill over her long lashes.

“No!” _ Fates, why did I say it like that? Now she’s gonna think I’m a pervert_. “I mean yes. Only if you want to!” _ You need to calm down! Think with your _ upstairs _ brain, you fucking idiot! _Hades willed himself to stop imagining her sprawled out in his bed. If he was ever going to tell her how he felt, now was the time. The absolute last thing he needed was to squander the opportunity by letting his sex drive get the upper hand.

She picked her coat up and slid it over her shoulders, still not saying anything.

“I…” How to explain his feelings without sounding like the biggest loser in the three realms? “I like you. Really, _ really _ like you. And I guess I just wanted our first time to be a bit more special than… in my office on top of all the paperwork I’ve been avoiding for the last two weeks.” That line had sounded a lot less lame before he spoke it out loud, he realized. She was young, excitable. She wanted sex with someone older and more experienced, not all that romantic commitment bullshit. Besides, what could he have to offer her in an actual relationship?

But was it his imagination, or did she perk up at this suggestion? “You… thought about...us?” she asked. “Like… together?”

“More times than I care to admit,” he confessed, staring down at his hands. He wished he had something to fidget with, to get rid of some of this nervous energy. “I was building up to asking you out. I was just waiting until your internship ended, so I wouldn’t be your boss anymore, and so…”

“So if I said no you wouldn’t have to see me again?” She laughed, surprised he’d used her exact same logic.

His face flushed. “It’s stupid, I know. Please don’t feel like you have to humor me.”

“Humor you?” She stopped giggling abruptly. Did he not realize that was why she was here? Did he think she just wanted… oh. She realized, much too late, that her attire was probably not sending the message she meant to send. “It’s not stupid. I’ve had… feelings for you for a really long time now. I’m just sorry I screwed it up by coming here like this.”

He had almost started getting ready to leave when the reality of what she’d just said clicked for him. “You didn’t screw anything up. I’m the one who was too much of a coward to just tell you how I feel.” Now that he knew she felt the same, any moment spent not touching her was a moment wasted. Gently her stroked her arm, marveling at the softness of her skin. Warm and smooth as silk.

“Well, same here. Eros was the one who suggested…” She gestured towards her coat, blushing again. “This. To grab your attention, I mean.”

He snorted. “Eros is an idiot.” At her confused expression, he explained, “Little goddess, you’ve had my attention since the first moment I saw you.” He brushed his thumb along her cheek before tucking a few strands of bright pink hair behind her ear. 

Finally she broke into a smile, and he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “It’s a good thing I stayed late,” she told him, and leaned forward to press her lips to his.

This time their kiss was slower, gentler. The frenzy and urgency were gone now that their true intentions had been laid bare. No longer did they feel as if they were caught in a fever dream, each chasing some desperate satisfaction before they woke up. This was real. 

Regrettably, Hades eventually had to pull away and breathe. He raised an eyebrow at her and tried to appear stern. “You know, I didn’t approve you for any overtime.”

“Guess I’ll have to head home then.” Persephone’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she buttoned up her coat and stood up from the desk.

He took her small pink hands in his. “Are you hungry?” he asked. “Wanna grab dinner? There’s this great little Thai place down the street. They do have a mandatory “clothing” policy, though.” He smirked.

“Hmm.” Persephone looked down at herself, feigning uncertainty. “I think that might be an issue.”

“We could order takeout?” Hades suggested, reaching for his own coat. For a fraction of a second, he worried he’d been too forward. Would she balk at the idea of going over to his house? But any doubts he had were quickly assuaged by the crown of blue forget-me-nots that sprang up in her hair. He put on his coat and offered his arm out to her.

  
She took it, grinning. Blue butterflies flitted around her. “Takeout sounds _ great.”_


End file.
